Entre las sombras
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: [Colección: Azur] Todos los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza. Side-stories, M por violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bien, como el título lo explica, estas historias hacen parte de la colección _Azur_ , y son side-stories del fic principal, _Hijos de la sangre, padres de la muerte_ , así que si les da curiosidad, allá deberían ir. Anyway, en su mayoría son One-Shots de escenas que no pude incluir y eso.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco de maltrato infantil, Dark!Fic. Este se sitúa, más o menos, en el primer capítulo del otro fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **SAPIENCIA**

 _"—¿Eso significa…? —Tim hizo una pausa, como si no confiara en sus siguientes palabras— ¿Significa que ya no estaré solo?"_

 **I**

Tim tiene cuatro años, pero entiende. Entiende por qué Janet nunca parece complacida cuando él está en su presencia y por qué Jack sólo le dedica sonrisas cuando es necesario frente a una visita. Entiende por qué su madre estuvo escandalizada cuando apareció en la sala con el Señor Sonrisas —su oso de peluche— en lugar del ábaco en que estaba aprendiendo a sumar, varias semanas atrás, y entiende por qué ella misma le encerró en la _habitación de castigos_ durante todo ese día.

Es un niño pequeño y puede que no vea las razones detrás del comportamiento esquivo de sus padres, pero comprende la idea. La razón por la que ni siquiera su inteligencia les impresiona —porque es de esperarse y Jack estaría decepcionado si su sueño de familia fuese arruinado por un hijo _estúpido_ — y el por qué a veces Janet se sienta junto a él en la cama y le acaricia el cabello a mitad de la noche.

(El tacto es frío, pero se siente correcto porque viene de su madre. No reconforta y se siente más como un jalón incómodo que una caricia amorosa, pero Tim no podría preferirlo de otra manera.

 _—¿Por qué naciste?_ —A veces pregunta Janet— _¿Por qué existes, por qué me arruinas, por qué no mueres, por qué, por qué? Te odio, ¿Por qué?_

Tim quiere tener una respuesta, pero no puede. Quiere decirle a _mami_ que está despierto, pero sabe que eso agregaría otra cosa a la lista negra de Janet, así que se calla. Finge dormir y escucha, y aprende en silencio, y las preguntas hacen eco en su cabecita incluso cuando la voz de su madre se ha ido.

Otras veces, ella no habla. Pero el odio le supura por los poros y Tim puede _olerlo_. La desazón inmensa, no suficiente para hacer a Janet llorar, pero sí para que los dedos que se enredan en su cabello tiemblen y den tirones un poco _muy_ fuertes. Es usual que huela alcohol cuando lo hace. Cuando deja su calma y los temblores mueven la cama, y es más difícil para Tim continuar quieto cuando le duele la cabeza.

No va más allá de eso y, _a veces,_ a Tim le gustaría que lo hiciera. Porque tal vez si mami jala su cabello lo suficiente, se sentirá satisfecha y conseguirá respuestas. Tal vez, si mami se permite arrancarle la cabeza, él…

Pero Janet nunca lo hace y Tim no podría esperar algo más que dedos fríos y palabras que hacen su corazón palpitar rápido. Su madre es así, eso no está mal.)

Timothy comprende y acepta, pero intenta cambiarlo. Intenta que, como en los libros que lee, su familia le mire un día y resuelvan que es _suficiente_. (Se pregunta si la sección prohibida de la biblioteca tiene más respuestas —tal vez tenga la respuesta a cómo _no_ existir.)

Su madre no lo ama y a su padre le agrada la _idea_ de tener un hijo. Así que Tim hace lo posible por estar a la altura de lo que Jack espera y ser invisible para Janet —aunque eso nunca funciona y le hace sentir inútil, perdido, porque _necesita_ saber qué debe ser. ¿Más obediente, más maduro, menos _vivo_?—, y espera algún día poder cumplir lo que ellos desean.

 **II**

Janet y Jack están muertos, y Tim tiene cinco años. Su nana, una mujer regordeta que en ocasiones le ha cuidado, dice que le llevará con su padre —lo que no tiene sentido porque Jack es su padre y está muerto, eso le han explicado ayer los agentes del gobierno, eso le han repetido los hombres de traje cuando el cofre con los cuerpos de mami y papi fue tirado a un agujero en la tierra.

Tim tiene cinco años y está frente a la puerta de la mansión Luthor, esperando un destino incierto. Se siente terrible. Abandonado. Porque, pese a que sus padres estaban poco en casa, Tim conocía las reglas. Conocía el rol que tenía dentro de la pequeña familia —un fantasma y un hijo perfecto—, pero no aquí. No aquí, donde los muros son blancos y las decoraciones más elegantes, y las estatuas no tienen cara familiares.

Un hombre alto abre la puerta. No tiene cabello y luce imponente en su traje color marfil y violeta opaco. Tim siente ganas de llorar y es algo que no le ha pasado desde que cumplió tres.

 _¿Qué quiere él? ¿También me quiere muerto? ¿También quiere un hijo perfecto? ¿Necesita algo más, algo menos? ¿Debo ser fuerte, débil, vivo?_

 **III**

Lex es una buena persona. Tim lo nota pronto, cuando le da reglas de la casa y acceso a algunas habitaciones —Tim no se atreve a ir más allá, porque Lex se parece a mami y tal vez él también grite hasta enrojecer como Janet y le arañe los brazos en el camino a rastras al cuarto de castigo. Seguro que Lex también tiene un cuarto de castigo—, y lo reafirma más tarde cuando le explica qué espera de él y cuándo.

(—Los desayunos y almuerzos serán en el comedor familiar, Timothy. A las ocho y a la una, no más tarde. Puedes comer la cena en donde gustes. —Dice Lex, y Tim está a punto de abrazarle, pero se limita cerrar sus manitas en puños a los lados y mantener la expresión seria que Janet tanto insistió en enseñarle.

Está feliz, porque Lex es considerado y le dice lo que debe hacer; y Tim no debe descubrirlo como con sus padres.)

Pero es cuando su _padre_ se detiene y le explica que él también puede decidir y hacer cosas por sí mismo, que Tim nota lo cruel que Lex en realidad es. Es cuando le da acceso a la mansión entera y permiso para ordenar nuevos libros, que Tim deja el pánico invadirle de nuevo.

 _¿Qué es él si no un plan?_

(Extraña las noches de jalones y las tardes de castigos sobre el piso acolchado. Era más fácil sin tener que decidir. _¿No puede mami volver y llevárselo a él también?_ )

 **IV**

Cuando Tim cumple seis, está acostumbrado a su nueva vida. Ha descubierto que el deseo de su padre es que se convierta en una versión de él y es más fácil decidir el resto basado en ese conocimiento.

Pero es extenuante. Requiere más anticipación descubrir qué desea Lex de él —que aprenda un nuevo idioma, que se interese en la política y los negocios, que tenga el adecuado conocimiento de arte y literatura— y cumplirlo como haría si fuese Jack.

(Pero con Jack era más fácil, porque él esperaba todos los logros de Tim. Porque era normal que cumpliera con las expectativas —porque, cuando aprendió a hablar y leer antes que cualquier niño de su edad, Jack no estaba sorprendido.

Al contrario, Lex _espera_ sorpresas. Con Lex, Tim debe superar la expectativa o no alcanzará la mueca satisfecha que a veces deja escapar.)

Es solitario, también, pero Tim está acostumbrado. Muy niño habría decidido que los libros a veces mienten, porque no ha sido necesario para él tener a alguien de su edad cerca.

Eso, al menos, hasta que Lex entra a la mansión con otro niño en sus brazos. De cabello negro, durmiente y más grande que él. Algo dentro de Tim se remueve ante el pensamiento de que va a ser reemplazado —¿Hizo algo mal? Imposible, si ha seguido todo en orden, ¿Está Lex insatisfecho?—, pero intenta no demostrarlo, porque a Lex le gusta el valor.

—¿…Quién es ese, señor Luthor? —pregunta. Puede sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, porque ha leído sobre esto, sobre el reemplazo y el rechazo, y es algo que no podría soportar.

Lex no le responde hasta que pone al niño en una cama. Tim no puede evitar examinarlo, compararse. Preguntarse si es porque él es delgado y bajito, y siempre parece enfermo, que Lex está haciendo esto. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le responde, el mundo se tambalea.

—Él es Conner Luthor. Desde ahora será tu hermano, mi hijo.

Su hermano.

 _Su hermano_. Timmy ha leído sobre los hermanos también. A esos no los puedes abandonar, porque los une la sangre. A esos puedes matarlos o esclavizarlos, pero jamás alejarlos de ti, porque son tuyos y les perteneces.

El aire se le sale de los pulmones, porque hay algo mágico en la palabra. En el significado, en la propiedad que trae con él, la responsabilidad. Hay algo que le hace latir el corazón y se expande cálido dentro de sus costillas —una calidez extraña que no se siente como los dedos fríos de Janet o los apretones en el hombro de Jack, o las sonrisas de Lex, pero que Tim _necesita_ asociar con _familia._

Es, por fin, algo _suyo_.

* * *

 **1487 palabras aproximadamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A veces hago cosas raras :v**

 **Anyway, este drabble sigue estando en el primer capítulo, más o menos.**

* * *

 **DIFERENCIA #1**

Timothy ama a Conner de la única manera que conoce y de todas las formas que nunca ha sentido.

Tim demuestra su amor con los dedos fríos de su madre en el cabello de su hermano y las sonrisas satisfechas de su padre biológico —y con las expectativas de Jack sobre las suyas. Conner tal vez no lo entienda y Tim no puede enseñarle, pero se esfuerza porque reconozca la necesidad detrás de los témpanos de hielo.

(Tim puede enseñarle el mundo, pero no _esto_. No esta euforia que esconde en las miradas largas al rostro de su hermano, ni la profundidad detrás de cada nueva palabra que intercambian.)

Sólo tienen seis años, así que es muy _difícil_. Porque el amor, como Timmy lo entiende, tiene que ver con obediencia y cambios al ser. El amor es un _plan_ , es propiedad y abandono; como un niño pequeño moldeando sus acciones para complacer a sus padres, como un perro siendo leal a su amo aunque este le golpee.

(Tim espera todo eso de Conner y se lo hace saber, pero su hermano no es más ni menos que él, y Tim no sabe _cómo_ ser el padre y el perro a la vez.)

Es _difícil_ , pero Conner parece llevarlo bien, parece entender el significado de _incondicional_ aunque no sea el inteligente de los dos.

Conner ama de forma distinta, confusa, con abrazos largos y risas a escondidas, igual que en los dibujos de los cuentos. Conner ama a Tim de todas las maneras que no conoce y apenas descubre; le ama con preguntas y atención, y castos besos en las mejillas.

Él responde con manitas amables sobre el rostro de Timmy, cuando este le cuenta con tirones en el cabello y palabras frías lo mucho que le ama.

* * *

 **298 palabras.**

 **Hay más. Resulta divertido escribir cositas que no tienen espacio en el fic principal. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
